Christmas Snow
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Kagome loved the snow, in till her hear was broken. He hated the snow, & christmas. When he passed her walking in a blizzard he told himself to keep going, but something got the better part of him so he stopped. Kagome & Sesshomaru share Christmas together, their first, will it be there last, will she melt his heart & will he find chistmas spirit, will either of them find love?
1. Chapter 1

She loved the snow, it glitter and sparkled with magic. It covered the world in a white blanket, a winter wonderland. It never did feel like Christmas without snow. It was sweet, fun, romantic, it was a dream. Her spirit would awaken at the first nip of cold weather and when jack frost came she could hardly contain herself.

But she would really come to life at the first site of snow fall. She would stay up all night waiting for it to fall, ever since she was a kid. It didn't matter if it was midnight, she would run out and dance in it.

Winter was for Christmas and hot chocolate, for warm fires and presents, and for building snowmen. She dreamed of taking long walks in the snow-covered park where the trees were lit up with white lights. She hoped to be proposed to on Christmas day and she hoped to have a real all white wedding.

Of course she knew it was all a little far-fetched, but Kagome had a bad habit of being over positive and over faithful, not every little girls dream came true.

Kagome sniffed, her nose as red as a cherry. This winter was not the winter wonderland she loved so much, it was anything but. The snow was up to her knees, it was below zero and the blizzard would not let up. The sky's were dark, the streets even darker, not many people decorated anymore, and the blizzard knocked out power everywhere.

Kagome shivered and she placed on her gloves and hid her head under her fur hoodie. Her scarf was tight around her neck, but really none of this would warm her or her soul. He winter fantasy had been taken away. For the first year ever she didn't wait up all night for the snow to fall, the blanket of snow was nothing but mere ice to her now.

Her heat had been broken for the last damn time. So no the snow did not sparkle, she didn't want to think about Christmas or presents, there was nothing fun, or romantic about this blizzard.

"How fitting, our first blizzard in years" She stated to herself.

Over the last couple of years she had become even more giddy around winter, mainly because of her longtime boyfriend who knew her wish, she would be in hopes that her fairytale would come true, but after 3 years and 3 Christmases of no such thing, her hopes started to diminish.

But this year there was a small spark, at midnight on a night that jack frost hit, Inuyasha showed up at her window. Her heart leaped, this was it, she just knew it. She had opened her window and smiled at him "Inuyasha wait for it to snow!" She blurted out, he had looked at her oddly.

"I, I can't"

She had smiled like an idiot, thinking he could not wait.

"Kagome, I, I think it's time, I think its time we broke up!" He yelled with shut eyes. Her eyes became frozen like the pond in her yard. "What" She whispered,

"I'm sorry, I, I am in love with someone else, and it's not fair to you and I didn't cheat I swear, it, it just happened"

But she could not speak or move, and so he took his leave, and she was left crying. That night it snowed and she had not even cared.

Now she stood in three feet of snow trying to get back home. She never did buy a car because she always road with him.

Kagome always loved the snow, but as her tears faded into it, she decided she no longer cared for it.


	2. Chapter 2

He hated the snow, he hated winter and Christmas was just another useless holiday that humans felt they needed.

Sesshomaru looked out of his plane window, they were flying in a blizzard. He glanced down at his watch, they would be landing soon. He was actually glad that the winter storm was here, it meant fewer people would be out and about, no beggars, no bell ringers, no happy people shopping and wasting money.

"Sir, we will be landing soon" The plan attendant told him as she took her seat.

He father made him come home, he after all was still the boss of the company, so he really had no choice, his offices where plane landed without fail and Sesshomaru placed on his long black button up coat and made his way down the stairs. Like he requested his black car was waiting, on and heater on, his leather seats where also heated. In front of his car was a suv with a snowplow shovel in front of it.

He walked to his car, his hair swaying with the harsh wind and snow. Once in they started off in the blizzard, lucky for him no one else was driving.

"How fitting" He really didn't want come home this year, his dad had been in a bad mood, Inuyasha had once again pissed off the family and his mother was also in town, she liked blizzards, it was fitting for her, she was more cold then he was. So Sesshomaru made his way, and as he drove he noticed most placed didn't even have power and half of the traffic lights didn't work. It was hard to see, but he followed the suv in front of him, and as he kept driving, he could have sworn he someone in the distance, walking, what an idiot, who walks around in a blizzard. Who ever it was they where not moving very fast, they were bundled up and dragging the feet.

The suv stopped at the only light that was working, and Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the crazy person, just to be sure he was not seeing things. A big gust on wind howled and off the persons hat blew, it was a girl, judging by the long black hair that was now flying about. She turned to tug on the hoodie, but the wind was so strong.

The light turned and began to drive slow. He could not tell that her nose was red, her face was red and her eyes were red. As they drove by she turned to look at the car, pulling her hooide once more over her head, their eyes met, and even thought she could not see through his dark tented windows, he could see her. His eyes widen as he realized,

He knew her.

Keep going he kept telling him self as they drove slowly by, keep going and don't stop, she was not his problem, it was her own fault for walking in it, but as he kept driving he looked at his rear view mirror, she was once again trying her best to walk. What on earth was she thinking and where was Inuyasha? Gods why did he look back? As bad as he wanted to keep going, he found he could not just leave her, not in this, this was bad and if it had been a stranger or someone he really disliked, he could not stop, but he knew her, and she didn't really bother him all that much, what would it hurt to give her a small ride to where ever she was going, plus it had been hours since he snapped at someone. So he slowly pulled over, and as she walked up he opened the door, "Get it"

Kagome looked down "Sesshomaru?"

"Get in woman" He snapped, snow was getting on his damn door.

Kagome jumped in and slammed the door shut, she sat in the seat and shivered. She pushed back her hoodie, her hair was a wild, wild mess, and he was right, her whole face was red.

"Tell me, have you lost your mind since we last met?"

She looked over at him, Sesshomaru of all people. She looked down and her gloved hands "Maybe" She said softly.

"Where is my brother"

He saw a tear fall onto her lap, uh oh. She sniffled and he could have sworn she was about to go all out in cry mode, but she didn't "I don't want to talk about it"

"Where are you going"

"My house I guess"

She guessed? "Is there some place else you would rather be?" He asked,

"Yeah, anywhere but here" He felt the same way but he didn't admit that to her.

Well, whatever his brother did, it was bad. Sesshomaru looked ahead and noticed the suv was no place in site,

"Fuck"

Kagome looked at him, she had never heard him speak like that.

"This will be a long ride, Iv lost my suv"

"Thank you"

He looked at her,

"I know you didn't have to stop, now your probably late and you lost your suv, we probably wont get far"

She was right, there was no way he was making it to her house or his for that matter, but they were in the city.

"It's ok, I have a place close by" He pulled the car off the side and drove.


	3. Chapter 3

His car made it to the hotel that his mother owned, of course as soon as they pulled up the car died. The valet people were missing, no doubt at home. The snow will still coming down fast and hard, lucky for them it looked like the hotel had power.

Sesshomaru took the keys out and placed them in his pocket and jumped out. Kagome opened her own door and stepped out, Sesshomaru rounded the back of the car, grabbed her wrist and drug her inside the hotel.

It was so warm, Kagome felt like a snowman melting. Snow dripped from them onto the coral marble floor and the few people who where working came running up "Mister Tashio! We where not expecting you!"

"Yet I am here, take the girls jacket and cloves, she looks homeless"

"Yes sir!"

Quickly 2 women whisked Kagome's jacket away but then they tried to take her gloves she refused.

"I will be in my room, are the phone lines working?" Sesshomaru asked, while looking at his own phone.

"No sir! They are down" The maids in waiting spoke, they where traditional maid kimonos.

"Come" He looked down at Kagome then walked to the elevators, he pressed the button and waited.

"If it's better for you I can get my own room"

"You could not afford one room for one hour here woman"

"I was just trying to be polite, you don't have to be an ass"

He looked at her "I offered you a ride and now warmth"

Well that back fired on her "Sorry, I just know how you like being left alone"

"Yet it was my choice to pick you up, I will call father as soon as the phone are up"

The door to the elevator opened and they went in. It was glass and you could see through it, it was a beautiful hotel, but Kagome had not even taken the time to notice, she missed the giant christmas tree in the lobby. It went to the very top floor and opened, there was only one room on this floor and it was his.

Sesshomaru put in his key and let her walk in. The place was big and looked like a photo of a high rise New York apartment. It was black and white with large windows almost all the way around, his pent house was round. Kagome went to the window and looked out, there was not much to see, it was sill dark, cold.

"Do you wish to shower?"

She spun around "Oh, no, it's ok, I'm not that cold anymore"

That was a straight lie and he knew it. Sesshomaru threw his keys down and walked to her and grabbed her wrist and pulled his gloves off, by one finger at a time "Your hands are like ice"

"I don't have clothing"

"I will find something, why is it woman, that you are so stubborn"

"Why are you?"

"Because I am always right"

She snatched her hand back "Not always"

She turned away from him, but she could see his reflection in the window.

"My bother dumped you, now you are feeling sorry for yourself, I do not understand this emotion, there are plenty of other men for you to go to"

She spun around again "So what, he left me! are you happy now!"

"No, I do not care either way"

"And what kind of logic is that! Of course you would say that, you sleep around like its nothing! I can't do that!"

"I did not say you had to sleep around and you of all people should know not to believe everything you read" Why did he help her again?

Kagome's eyes soften "There are not plenty of men Sesshomaru, never mind it, you would not understand, you can have any woman you want, I can't just have any man I want"

"Kouga seems quite fond of you, if I am not mistaken"

Kagome side smiled "No, but thanks for that"

Sesshomaru walked away and took off his coat, and then sat down on his white sofa "You think I can have any woman I want?"

Kagome watched the blizzard outside and wondered why he was so talkative all the sudden. "Yes Sesshomaru, as if you need my input on that"

Kagome and Sesshomaru where never close, close, but they did have their times of bickering, but she had not seen him in so long and yet here they were, talking as if they had seen each other yesterday.

"So I could have you?"

Kagome turned, her heart rate jumped like she had just jumped out of a window "What?"

"I am just making a point miko"

"Could I have you?" Now understanding what he was saying.

"Do you wish to have me?"

"Stop it, Sesshomaru, I get your point" She turned around again,

"I take it you and the half breed are nothing getting back together"

"No" She sighed "He is in love with someone else"

"Fool, he does not know what love is"

Kagome backed away from the window and found herself sitting near him, in a chair "No, I think, I think he does, the way he told me, the hurt in him as he told me, It's not that he does not understand love, it's that he didn't love me"

She had grown a lot since the last time he saw her, and even though it hurt her, she understood, but there was something he didn't understand, why she reeked of saddness.

"So then what is really wrong miko"

She lifted up her eyes to him, tears filling them "I'm gunna miss all of you"


	4. Chapter 4

"What is there to be missed miko, my father is loud, my brother hurt you, my mother is cold to you, Inuyasha mother is to involved and you already know how I am, but tell me, what makes you think my father will leave you alone?"

Kagome looked down "It would be to awkward, I, I really do have to move on, and one day I will get married, at least, I hope, then what, you father will just have to deal with it"

Sesshomaru took in a breath of air "This is why he called me back"

"Hu?"

"I did not want to be here, my father was very upset with Inuyasha, I assume this is why"

Just then his phone started to ring "Speaking of demon fathers, hello"

Sesshomaru looked away for a moment as his father spoke "Calm down, I am here"

Silence again "I lost the suv, I am at mothers hotel"

Silence again,

"I found the miko walking in this"

Kagome could not tell what his father was saying but she did hear him yell.

"What ever my brother has done, I can not fix it, but the girl is fine" Sesshomaru looked back at her, then his father spoke again, and his eyes widen "What"

Kagome picked up on something, something was wrong.

"I understand" Sesshomaru hung up.

"What did he say?"

Sesshomaru stood and went to his window "Christmas is in three days, the weather is only going to get worst, I am afraid we are stuck here"

"Ok" She said slowly, she really didn't care.

Sesshomaru stuck his hands in his pockets "Do you know the woman Inuyasha left you for?"

That stung "No, why"

He was silent again, why did he have to tell her, why could someone else not do it "They are engaged"

He picked up on her fast heart rate, it was instant. He slowly turned to her, to see her shocked face. "I thought you where ok"

She stood and paced "It's not the he is getting married to someone else, it's just, that he is getting married, I worked so hard, I, I wanted to get married"

"Why marry a man you do not love"

She looked at him,

"Love does not require work miko"

"A marriage does!"

"Yes a marriage requires work, love does not"

"I thought you didn't believe in love"

"I never said that, I said it is a waste of time, love is a dangerous thing miko, many human mistake lust for love and love for lust, lust is greedy love is not"

"You say humans, do demons not mistake love for lust"

"No"

That meant that Inuyasha knew,

"How"

"We feel, see, smell, hear, better than humans, we know the difference, most demons know their mates the second they meet them, but not all demons react on it, some demons even fight it"

"I see, I understand now, what he said to me"

"What did he say"

"He said, it just happened"

They went silent and Kagome joined him near the cold window "So, have you met your mate yet"

Somehow, he knew that was coming.

"Yes"

She looked up "Do I know her!"

"Indeed"

"Who! who is it!"

"Woman, you are trespassing, this I will not tell you"

"Why not, are you not happy about her?"

"I have not reacted to her yet, you know I am a fighter"

"It is kinda hard to see you married"

They both looked out again at the snow fall "I find it hard to see you married as well"

"What!"

"Your loud, brash, sometimes stupid and outspoken"

Kagome put her hands on her hips "You know, I think I'm gunna miss our rare but lovely conversations"

He did not see that coming, but he did not look at her "You were meant to be a part of our family, my father strongly believes that"

Kagome sighed "Well, perhaps his instincts were wrong, I'm gunna go take that shower you offered me" Kagome walked away from him,

"Pack alphas are never wrong miko" But he was talking to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome took her a warm shower and found a fluffy white robe to put on. She exited the bathroom and went back the to living room to find Sesshomaru now poking a newly made fire. He backed up and she walked up to it, it was warm and would be a good way to dry her hair. Sesshomaru sat back on the sofa and she sat at the fire-place, she leaned closer to it and ran her fingers through her hair. unknowing to her, the robe went up and parted at her thigh. His eyes landed on her leg, then he watched as she played with her hair.

"Is there someone we should call now that my phone is working?"

"Hm?"

"Is your friends not worried?"

"Oh, yeah I guess I should call my mom and Sango"

Sesshomaru tossed her his phone and she called her mother "Hi mom, yes mom, I'm ok, I'm with Sesshomaru, yes Sesshomaru tasio, he saw me and picked me up, we are stuck here, the storm is bad"

There was silence for a moment "Yes I'm sure I'm ok, ok, bye mom"

She blushed, she was an adult after all "I'll call Sango now"

Kagome dialed her friends number "Hi Sango it's me"

Sesshomaru could hear Sango yell "Put it on speaker miko"

She did as she was told and placed it on speaker.

"Kagome where the hell are you!"

"I'm at a hotel"

"What, where I'll come to get you!"

"No, it's ok, you stay at the party"

"Are you kidding me, that jackass is here with another girl, introducing her as his soon to be wife!"

"Sango, it's ok really"

"How can you say that! and whose number is this?!"

"Sesshomaru's"

"Sesshomaru as in jackass cold tall brother Sesshomaru"

"Yes" She eyed him for a responce to her friends brave words.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, why?"

"I know how you get around him"

"Sango"

"Your not going to kill each other are you?"

"No Sango"

"Oh no, you're not going to be brave are you, don't use him as a rebound Kagome!"

"SANGO!"

"What, I know you think he's cute"

Kagome turned off the speaker "Sango, i'm fine, I'll call you tomorrow, bye" Kagome was blushing "Sorry, she get's carried away sometimes"

Sesshomaru's phone went off, the phone read Inuyasha, she froze. Sesshomaru walked over and plucked the phone from her "What" He snapped as he sat next to her and unbutton his top two buttons of his top, she swallowed.

"Yes, she is here"

She could hear yelling,

"What ever I decide to do to her is none of your businesses" He looked at her, she swallowed.

More yelling,

"Inuyasha you are a fool, the miko is no longer yours to control, your threats are empty to me, now go be with your mate to be and leave us"

More yelling and Sesshomaru growled, his eyes tinted red and Kagome hand darted out to grab the phone, he was getting mad, when she touched it he snatched away, making the speaker come back on.

"You jackass, don't you dare touch her, SHE IS NOT THE ONE FOR YOU, I don't care what dad says, he told me, he told me about the way you look at her!"

Sesshomaru turned the phone off and stood up quick "I'll order us some food" With that he walked out, leaving her shell shocked.

"The way he looks at me?" Sesshomaru looked at her the same way he looked at everyone, didn't he? He was gone for 15 minutes, leaving her to her own thoughts "I better just let it go, he seems pissed"

Sesshomaru came back in "Food will arrive in a moment" He walked into the other room and Kagome sighed.

She looked around the hotel room, it was so bare, it didn't seem like Christmas "Hey Sesshomaru, do you have a christmas tree?"

A few moments when by and he came back out "No, why"

She shrugged "I think you need a tree"

"Why"

"Why not"

"Miko"

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was just talking out of anger, don't let it get to you, you know better, you look at me that same way you look at everyone else, and I know that and I'm sorry about Sango, yes I think your cute but what woman doesn't think that, I didn't want you to know that because I know you hate it sometimes and I didn't want be like every other girl to you" She was rambling "I like being a friend to you, someone, a girl, you can talk to"

Sesshomaru slowly walked to her and looked down at her, hands in pockets "Do I?"

"Do you what?" She asked quiet,

"Do I look at you the same?"

He stared at her, the fire blazing, and reflected in them, it had her heart skipping a beat and she was sure he knew it, she jumped up "Um"

"Why does your heart race miko"

"Your staring at me"

"You are staring back"

"Stop it" His eyes held fast to hers,

He walked closer to her and her heart raced "What did I tell you about Demons, humans are capable but are too blind to see or to understand, when, you miko, start to listen to your own insides you will have the answer, do I look at you the same indeed"

The door bell rang "That' the food" He turned and she sunk to the floor, what the hell just happened!


	6. Chapter 6

Oh I am so mad, I though I uploaded this chap, but I didn't and it was deleted, so I had to re write it! Ahhh.

Kagome made her way to the table, where he now sat, food was being laid out for them. Sesshomaru dismissed the maids and they where gone in a flash. The food looked good, but now they where sitting in awkwardness and she didn't like it, she never felt awkward around him. They ate in silence and when Kagome was done with her soup she placed her spoon and looked at him "Um, Sesshomaru, do you have something I can wear?"

"Ill find you something" He removed himself from the table and found her a button up dress shirt "Here"

It would do for now. Kagome took the top and went back into the bathroom. The only problem was the top was not much better than the robe, for it being to big, it was short. The sleeves where to long and the sides where cut and showed off her thighs "Ugh" It was also bad because she had no panties on, she would have to be careful, very careful!

Kagome exited the bathroom to see Sesshomaru standing shirtless in front of a tree, holy cow he got a tree! The maids put down boxes of ornaments and left the room without looking at either of them.

"You found a tree" She walked up to him,

"My mother used to throw party's"

"Oh"

"You may decorate it if you wish"

"Oh, ok"

Sesshomaru sat down at the dinner table which was not far from the tree and watched as Kagome placed ornaments on the tree. He wondered for a moment if she realized how far up his top went when she reached up. He looked at her legs as she tip toed to place a ball up high, he almost growled and looked away, damn.

"Um Sesshomaru" She said after a moment,

He looked back at her, she was still reaching, her butt was almost showing!

"I'm stuck and I can't reach" Her cheeks where red with a blush.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked up behind her, he leaned over and plucked the ball from her and placed it on a branch, Kagome blushed even more as she felt him pressed up against her back. He backed up and she got her self unstuck.

"That's enough miko" He turned to put some distance between them, he walked back to the fireplace. Kagome stood still, was he mad at her? Had she done something wrong? She felt like her friendship with him was fading.

Kagome took a step forward and then all the sudden the building shook and the logs went out "Sesshomaru!" She called, it a earth quake?

Soon she found strong arms around her waist, was Sesshomaru and she was now touching his bare chest. Kagome closed her eyes and let her heart flutter and it was not from the darkness and shaking building.

The shaking stopped but the lights where still off. Kagome kept her eyes closed as she felt her heart race, as she felt his warm body under her hands, gods. He was still holding her, she was afraid to open her eyes.

"Miko"

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him, he was taller than her. The only light they had was the fire but the fire in his eyes was not a reflection from it and the heat she now felt was not from it either.

She stared back at him, trying to calm herself, it was then, in the dark that she realized, he didn't look at her the same.

"You don't"

"I don't what, miko"

"You don't look at me the same"


	7. Chapter 7

He stared at her, wondering, had she figured it out or was she just saying it fool him.

"You look at me and I can't read you, I can read your looks, all of them, but the on you give me, it's not hate, it's not like, it's tolerance I think, you tolerant me"

It pissed him off, she had it all fucking wrong. He squeezed her "Humans are pathetic"

"I am not!" She yelled "My heat is screaming something else but my brain, the logic side of me says tolerance Sesshomaru, and you're a logical person, I know how you feel about humans" Her words got softer.

Sesshomaru bunched her hair in his hand and tugged her head back "I am not talking about other humans, I am talking about you, tell me, what do you see, listen miko, your body speaks to you just as my demon speaks to me"

Her eyes burned into his "What does your say" She whispered. She closed her eyes and she felt his nose on her neck, what was happening, was she dreaming, was this all real.

"I have this fantasy about you, even now as we stand here"

"Tell me" He told her,

Her eyes watered, she wondered if he would hate her tomorrow. "I can feel you hands on my legs"

He dropped his other hand from he waist and touched her leg, brushing his fingers up. She got goosebumps and she squeezed her eyes "My heat tells me that you look at me with want, but of what I don't know"

He ran his nose up her neck to her ear and his hand balled up the shirt and his other hand was still in her hair.

"It's you"

Kagome opened her eyes "It's me?"

His nose ran over her cheek and suddenly she found his lips covered over her own.

It was like her heart stopped, or was it beating so fast she could not feel it? Her lips moved with his and his hand let go of her hair and it fell. She felt his hand moved down across her collar-bone to the top button of his shirt, he yanked, breaking the button, but she kept kissing him.

The hand that was holding the shirt let go and soon she found his warm hand holding her hip, yet he kept kissing her. Before she knew it, he had broken 3 buttons and she felt his palm move across her skin till she felt it slid over her now hard nipple. She sucked in air and the kiss was broken. His mouth moved from her down to her breast and she arched and moaned out as he sucked as if he were starving for her. His hand went from under the shirt to above as he tore the rest of the buttons off. He pushed the shirt away from her skin, and left one breast for another. She moaned and arched and she was wet in an instant, his mouth was so hot and she loved feeling his want of her, it was unreal.

Kagome found her hands moving down to his belt and as soon as she touched it, he stopped sucking "Woman, if you remove that I will not stop"

"I, I don't want you to"

"I am not my brother"

"I know your not"

He growled,

"Sesshomaru, what, what do you mean, it's me"

"You asked me a question 2 times tonight, that is my answer"

"But what question?"

"Enough" He kissed her and waited to see if she would finish what she started.

She did, his belt was undone and she was pushing down his pants faster than he though possible. But then again, did he want to sleep with her without her knowing what he meant? What did she think would come of this?

But when her hands went around his neck and she pressed her naked body against him, he no longer cared. Their mouths met with heat and when she grabbed his manhood and rubbed it against her own sex, his eyes saw red and he knew one thing, he would be deep in her tonight, and if he could, he would be within her all night till dawn.


End file.
